This application relates generally to the field of camera protection and cleaning systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for protecting and cleaning external cameras mounted on a vehicle.
A Reversing Video Device (RVD) may be mounted on vehicles, such as an automobile, to assist a driver of the vehicle to avoid objects and people in the path of the vehicle when the vehicle is driven, such as in reverse. RVD systems may include a camera, such as a Rear View Camera (RVC), mounted on the vehicle to capture video of the scene surrounding the vehicle, and a video display unit mounted in the driver's line of sight to allow the driver to view the display when driving the vehicle.
Some mounting locations of a vehicle's camera, such as a rear view camera, may cause the camera's lens to collect dust, dirt, and debris, which may obscure the field of view of the camera. There exists a need, therefore, to provide a system that removes such dust, dirt, and debris to maintain the functionality of the camera or other externally facing device, such as a radar unit, while being easily accessible and maintainable by an owner of the vehicle.